


Fragilidad, tu nombre e mujer

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Rape Recovery, Second Chances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nunca se muere el deseo, dice una voz sedosa junto a su cuello, no importa lo que hayan intentado para matártelo, no importa lo que te hayan hecho pasar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragilidad, tu nombre e mujer

Es primavera otra vez y la nieve se derrite en las calles, lavando las aceras, llevándose con ella el gris del crudo invierno. El color vuelve a revestir la ciudad, un estallido de tonalidades a su alrededor, mil aromas confundiendo sus sentidos, la frialdad quebrada por una cálida brisa.

Pero sus ojos no ven los colores, su nariz no se percata de los perfumes, nunca más volverá su piel a sentir el calor del sol. Está fría y muerta por dentro, y echa las cortinas de su cuarto y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada. No quiere ver su nuevo rostro y ha hecho sacar todos los espejos. Cualquier placer que hubiera podido sentir ante su nueva belleza se ha desvanecido cuando comprendió el precio que debía pagar por ella.

Sabe que los está asustando. Sabe que el doctor se siente culpable por un crimen que no cometió, que su mujer se retuerce las manos por la preocupación, que el hermano de ésta se encuentra harto de sus “accesos de autocompasión”. No le importa demasiado. No quiere volver a estar entre humanos – incluso entre aquellos que han dejado de hacerlo – nunca más. No quiere que nadie la vea, no quiere ver ni lástima ni admiración en los ojos de nadie. _Nunca más_. La chica que se complacía en ser el centro de todas las miradas ha muerto, reemplazada por esta carcasa vacía que se encoge sobre sí misma ante el menor ruido, que da un respingo si alguien roza su hombro, que no podrá volver a mirar un hombre a los ojos nunca más. Son los restos de esa muchacha lo único que queda ahora, una muchacha que antes soñaba y ahora tiene pesadillas con los ojos abiertos.

Una noche, retorciéndose las manos más que nunca, la delicada mujer del doctor le insiste para que abandone su cuarto. Le muestra un vestido bonito, perfecto para ella y quizás porque está cansada de luchar, quizás porque ha empezado a dejarse llevar por la inercia de su nueva eternidad, deja que la ayude a vestirse y que le arregle el cabello. Tiene la impresión de que el placer que muestra la señora Cullen – _llámame Esme, querida, ahora somos familia_ – es el de una niña pequeña cuando le regalan una muñeca nueva, pero no emite ni una sola palabra de protesta cuando la maquilla delicadamente ni cuando recoge sus cabellos en un rodete. _Listo_ , dice en el tono orgulloso de una madre o de quien contempla su obra maestra. _Ahora estás radiante._

Ella no se mira al espejo. No necesita hacerlo.

Tienen visitas y por la sonrisa, amable pero tensa, del doctor Cullen y la rigidez en la postura de su cuñado se da cuenta al instante de que ésta no es una situación normal. Su entrenamiento social le alerta que sus visitantes deben ser gente importante, gente con la que es menester estar en buenos términos. Ella se detiene un momento en el umbral y los observa con atención.

Son un hombre y una mujer sobrenaturalmente hermosos y tan muertos como ella misma, que lucen posturas arrogantes y capas del color del humo. Por debajo de la tela oscura alcanza a ver que la mujer lleva un vestido escotado, de la clase que ninguna dama usaría jamás pero de un corte y una caída tan perfectos que sabe al instante que esta mujer no es una cualquiera. El hombre es el primero en notar su presencia.

\- Así que ésta es la nueva integrante de tu familia, Carlisle – Sus ojos borgoña la miran de arriba abajo con todo descaro y ella baja la vista, el odio rebullendo dentro de ella mientras se abraza a sí misma inconscientemente - ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco, hermosa, así te vemos mejor?

El doctor Cullen y su cuñado se tensan al instante, pero es la mujer de cabellera caoba quien le pone una mano en el brazo a su compañero y le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

\- Ya basta, Félix.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco pero no emite ni un suspiro de protesta. La mujer se vuelve para hablarle y ella se fuerza a sí misma a levantar la vista, aunque no pueda mirarla a los ojos.

\- Disculpalo, Rosalie. Su entrenamiento aún no ha terminado y sus modales dejan algo que desear.

Escuchar su nombre rompe alguna clase de hechizo porque ahora sí es capaz de mirar a la mujer a los ojos, del mismo color que los de su compañero pero a la vez muy diferentes. La mirada en ellos es aguda e inteligente, calculadora y sin embargo, casi resulta... comprensiva. Como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de Rosalie, mucho mejor de lo que Edward podrá saberlo jamás.

La atmósfera tensa parece disiparse un poco mientras el doctor Cullen y sus invitados intercambian historias de personas que ella no ha escuchado nombrar jamás, la señora Cullen – _Esme_ – se desliza de un lado a otro para atender a todo el mundo y su hermano toca quedamente el piano. A ella la dejan en paz en un rincón junto a la ventana, pero puede sentir las miradas de la mujer clavándose en ella a lo largo de la velada.

Esa visita sigue a otras en lo que queda de la semana. Al parecer los Vulturis – llamados la realeza de los vampiros y Rosalie tiene que contener la risa cuando se lo explican – tienen algunos asuntos que atender pero no querían dejar de visitar tan antiguos amigos. Pronto se producen algunos cambios importantes: Félix deja de asistir a las veladas en casa de los Cullen y Edward empieza a mantenerse al margen, generalmente ocupándose con el piano, dejándola muchas veces sola para recibir a la dama de cabellos caoba cuando el doctor y su mujer no están. Ella no está segura de si es la forma sutil de los Cullen de obligarla a interactuar con otros y empezar a sobreponerse, o si simplemente no consideran que Heidi – ése es su nombre – pueda representar amenaza alguna para ella. Rosalie debería sacarlos de su error. Porque quizás la mujer no represente un peligro tan evidente como Félix, como Royce aquella noche, pero sus ojos son los de una cazadora que nunca dejará una presa escapar y no se despegan de ella. Rosalie debería hablarlo con el doctor Cullen, debería comentárselo a Esme. Tan sólo bastaría con pensarlo enfrente de Edward y todo se solucionaría en un instante.

No lo hace.

Una noche en que los otros han ido a la ópera y ella ha insistido en quedarse en casa pese a sus protestas y ruegos, siente un golpe tenue en la ventana de su dormitorio. Una melena caoba y unos ojos de destellos escarlata se encuentran del otro lado del vidrio y Rosalie debería pensarlo dos veces pero no lo hace y abre la ventana.

Nunca podrá explicar muy bien – explicárselo a sí misma, porque nunca dirá una sola palabra a nadie, nunca siquiera lo pensará por temor a que alguien escuche – qué sucedió esa noche. Quizás Heidi la besó primero, quizás Rosalie se dejó llevar por el impulso de enredar sus dedos en la melena rojiza. Quizás todo se precipitó o quizás todo fue dolorosamente lento, ella no lo sabe bien.

Lo que sí sabe es el sabor ardiente de los labios de Heidi contra los suyos, su aroma intoxicante inundando sus sentidos, su piel nívea encendiendo un fuego dentro de ella que Rosalie creyó que había sido asfixiado mucho antes que el doctor Cullen le arrancase lo que le quedaba de vida. _Nunca se muere el deseo_ , dice una voz sedosa junto a su cuello, _no importa lo que hayan intentado para matártelo, no importa lo que te hayan hecho pasar._ Y Rosalie no sabe si puede creer en ella – no sabe si puede creer en nadie – pero Heidi no desgarra sus ropas sino que se toma el tiempo con cada botón, con cada broche de su vestido, no tira de sus cabellos sino que los acaricia, no la fuerza a ponerse de rodillas sino que espera a que sea ella misma quien se incline para juntar sus labios, para reclamar un poco más de ese fuego que la hace sentir viva por primera vez desde esa noche en que perdió su futuro entre sangre y nieve.

Terminan enredadas en su cama, los cabellos dorados confundiéndose con el caoba, brazos y piernas de marfil entrelazados, labios rojos rozándose un momento para reclamarse con fervor después. Los dedos delgados de Heidi tocan su piel con la maestría que Edward muestra con su piano, y la sonrisa que curva sus labios seductores sugiere que los gemidos que despierta su tacto son la melodía esperada.

Tal vez es unos minutos después, tal vez un siglo más tarde, pero Heidi se levanta para volver a cubrir su cuerpo con la seda roja de su vestido escotado y la capa de humo y niebla. Antes de irse se inclina y susurra en su oído: _Véngate. Véngate de los que intentaron destruirte, destrózalos, demuéstrales quién tiene el poder ahora. Será la única forma de dejarlo atrás, la única forma de asegurarte que nunca nadie más pueda lastimarte así._

Años, décadas más tarde vuelve a verla. Ella sigue vistiendo la capa color humo y su vestido escotado ha sido reemplazado por las minifaldas del momento, lentes azules convirtiendo el rojo de sus ojos en violeta, pero la sonrisa seductora, la mirada penetrante son las mismas que recuerda de esa noche.

Rosalie ahora tiene los fuertes brazos de Emmett para sentirse segura, aunque haya demostrado que puede cuidarse sola, que puede ser fría y despiadada asesinando sin piedad ni arrepentimiento. Heidi la mira con divertida curiosidad, sobre todo al ver que todos los rostros a su alrededor se vuelven atónitos cuando la fría e inalcanzable Rosalie se acerca a ella para rodear su cuello con los brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho.

 _Gracias_ , dice simplemente y no es necesario decir nada más. Heidi lo comprende y se conforma con un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla marchar con Emmett.

Rosalie no se arrepiente por las decisiones que ha tomado. No se arrepiente por las muertes que ha provocado, no se arrepiente de haberle pedido a Carlisle que le impusiera a Emmett el destino que ella tanto odia. No se arrepiente de ser quién es.

A veces, sin embargo, cuando recuerda dedos gráciles y ojos color borgoña, cabellos caoba y labios seductores, se pregunta cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si no hubiera renegado de su naturaleza, si el llamado de la sangre hubiera sido más fuerte que el de su conciencia y hubiera aceptado la oferta de Heidi de marchar con ella a Italia, a un destino y una vida distintos. __


End file.
